The present invention relates to a telephone connector for connecting a telephone set to a line wire or interior wire.
A telephone connector 2 is attached to a telephone set body 1 as shown in exploded form in FIG. 1, for example. In the telephone set body 1 there is provided a printed circuit board 3, and leads 4 led out of the telephone connector 2 are connected to the printed circuit board 3 through a connector 5.
As depicted in FIG. 2, the telephone connector 2 heretofore employed comprises an insulating body 10 of a synthetic resinous material, terminals 11 fitted therein and contact members 14 electrically integrated with the terminals 11 for contact with contacts 13 of a telephone plug 12.
The insulating body 10 has a plug receiving hole 10A. When the plug 12 is inserted into the hole 10A, the contacts 13 come into contact with the contact members 14, establishing electrical connection between the leads 15 of the terminals 11 and wires of a cord 16 connected to the contacts 13.
As will be seen from the above, the conventional telephone connector is formed, by a molding of synthetic resin, as the one-piece insulating body 10 which has the portion for holding the terminals 11 and the hole 10A for receiving the plug 12. Accordingly, the walls of the insulating body 10 need to be 1 mm or more thick so as to have a sufficient mechanical strength, and hence is inevitably bulky. Further, in order to provide electromagnetic shielding, the insulating body 10 must be covered on the outside thereof with a shielding material, and this also will lead to the bulkiness of the conventional telephone connector.